Doctor Who: The Era Of The Doctor Chapter One
by Jokerboy16
Summary: The Third Doctor has almost given up on his Career, when he knocks into his other selves, and learns what it truly means to be a Time Lord. This is my first story. I will be uploading more to it, hope you Whovians enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: The Era Of The Doctor

Our story opens on an empty street in London, 1880. Thankfully, no one was around to hear the loud whirring of the brakes of the Blue Police Box Releasing pressure as it landed. A strange man with a frilly white shirt, with frilly cuffs stepped out of the Box.

He was an older looking gentleman, with curly, snow white hair. He wore a brown velvet coat, along with a cloak. Most people would describe him as a Dandy, others would describe him as a friend, I, describe him as the Doctor.

He stepped out of the TARDIS with a sort of pride, breathing in the fresh sea air. He has lived 2 years in this form, and yet, his two hearts have never beaten this way before. It was as though, for some odd reason, he was sad. Perhaps, he missed his home, back on Gallifrey. Or, perhaps he was just tired.

Tired of being a Time Lord, Tired of putting his life on the line for people who don't even thank him. He Walked to the end of a nearby pier and sat down, thinking of his previous lives. There was life number four, with his over-obsession of jelly-babies.

Then there was life number two, with his colorful recorder. He was always grumpy, which the Doctor now, hated. But most of all, there was life number five. He was very fashionable, and loved Cricket. And now, it was him. He didn't know what he liked anymore. It just seemed like one big game, with no winner, or an end.

"Excuse me?" a voice called from behind. "I'm looking for the Doctor, do you know where I can find him?" The Doctor stood up slowly, half smiling. "Yes I know where you ca-" He was shocked. As soon as he turned around he realized who this was.

"Good god man, what have you done to my outfit?!" The Doctor said to the man. "what do you mean YOUR outfit?!" The man said. Surprised. "I'm you, you bleedin' git!" The Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Me, What do you mean your ME?!" The man said. "I'm your past life, third one to be exact." The Doctor said, with a sort of proud tone in his voice. "Which one are you, Ten, or Eleven? I've met all my other selves, but not Ten or Eleven." The Doctor said, curiously. "I'm Eleven, and what's so wrong with my- I mean our outfit?" The Eleventh Doctor said.

"It looks so… so… futuristic, I much prefer this outfit." The Third Doctor said, flaunting off his Cloak. "What, you don't like the bow-tie?" The Eleventh Doctor asked. "Oh, it does look good on us, doesn't it." The Third Doctor said, smirking.

"DOCTOR!" A voice called from down the path. "I'm right here Clara." The Eleventh Doctor said to the girl running towards them. "How stupid of me, this is Clara, my Companion." The eleventh Doctor said. "Ah, Clara, what a beautiful name, I, my dear, am the Doctor." The Third Doctor said.

"You can't be the Doctor, he's the Doctor." She said, looking curiously at the Eleventh Doctor. "Oh, but I am, I'm his third life, I can show you my TARDIS to prove it." The Third Doctor said, now having a big grin on his face. "Follow me you lot." The Third Doctor said.

As they approached the TARDIS, the door creaked open. "Doctor, are you ready?" a voice called out. "No, not yet Sarah Jane, there is someone I want you to meet." The Third Doctor said. "Oh, hello, who might you be?" Sarah Jane asked. "I'm the Doctor." The Eleventh Doctor said, smirking. "And this is my companion, Clara." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"Doctor, What does he mean that he's the Doctor?" Said Sarah Jane. "He's the older version of me Sarah Jane, even though he doesn't look like it, he's my Eleventh life." The Third Doctor said. "But Doctor, how is that possible, you're here, you haven't died yet?" Sarah Jane said, curiously.

"It's simple Sarah Jane, he came here in his TARDIS, from the future." The Doctor said. "He knew I would be here because he remembered, see, when a Doctor regenerates, he still remembers his previous lives." The Doctor said, gazing at the ocean. "Sometimes it's a blessing, and sometimes it's a curse."


End file.
